O&L:lecons
by darkrogue1
Summary: fiction par E.H.Smith et R.J.Anderson traduit par darkrogue, Maud et Severus Rogue, 10 mois après.
1. Default Chapter

La distribution de cette histoire est à usage personnel seulement. Toute autre forme de distribution est interdite sans le consentement de l'auteur.  
  
Note : Cette histoire a lieu après les événements de la trilogie Obscurité et lumière (consistant en « l'élève du professeur de potions », « Risques Personnels » et « si Nous Survivons ») et n'auront probablement pas beaucoup de sens pour qui n'a pas lu au moins ces trois histoires.  
  
Le lecteur attentif profitera même plus d'avoir lu les merveilleuses Roguefics de Erica.H.Smith, qui ont lieu dans le même univers - bien qu'ils ne soient pas cruciaux à la compréhension de cette fic particulière, elles sont vraiment bonnes et méritent un public plus large, donc j'aime leur faire de la publicité à chaque occasion disponible. - RJA  
  
LEÇONS  
  
Par E.H. Smith et R.J. Anderson 2002  
  
Quelque chose avait mal tourné aujourd'hui; elle pouvait le voir sur son visage. C'était là dans la ligne dure de sa bouche, la noirceur plate des yeux qui ne croisaient pas tout à fait les siens, comme il enlevait ses gants et les posait violemment sur la table. Il n'enleva pas simplement son manteau tacheté par la pluie pour l'accrocher à côté de la porte; il l'enleva en l'arrachant et l'enfonça au crochet. Alors il se tourna vers elle et dit d'une voix serrée :  
  
"Gemma Stubbs est morte ce matin."  
  
"Oh, non," souffla-t-elle, et elle appuya ses mains contre sa bouche. "Oh, Severus, je suis tellement désolée."  
  
Il fit un geste dédaigneux, mais elle pouvait voir l'éclat de haine dirigée contre lui-même dans ses yeux. "Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver," dit-il. "C'était stupide, du gaspillage-" Les mots semblaient lui manquer; il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et regarda fixement le feu d'un air morne.  
  
Il n'y avait rien que tu aies pu faire, voulut-elle dire. Cette fille a pris un risque idiot, a enfreint les règles de Poudlard, a délibérément ignoré tes propres avertissements les plus sévères ... et en plus, tu n'en savais rien.  
  
Mais aucune de ces assurances n'aiderait et la dernière serait la pire de toutes. Parce qu'il se serait déjà convaincu qu'il aurait dû le savoir, aurait dû sentir le désir qu'avait Gemma de recevoir l'approbation de ses camarades Serpentards, aurait dû comprendre les extrêmes auxquels ce désir désespéré pourrait la conduire. Albus Dumbledore aurait su, sûrement; Dumbledore aurait sauvé la fille et aurait été d'autant plus aimé pour cela.  
  
Il était inutile de dire à Rogue que même Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas été omniscient, ni tout-puissant; même plus inutile encore de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas Dumbledore et que personne (sauf, peut-être, Severus lui- même) ne s'attendait à ce qu'il le soit.  
  
Silencieusement Maud marcha jusqu'à son mari, posa ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci. Effondré dans le fauteuil, son regard fixe fixait toujours les flammes bondissantes, il ne sembla guère remarquer sa présence. Son esprit travaillait furieusement, elle pouvait le dire : pesant les faits, analysant les possibilités, déterminant avec une précision impitoyable la mesure de son propre blâme. Si Severus était de temps en temps dur avec ses étudiants, il l'était infiniment plus avec lui- même.  
  
Doucement elle caressa les muscles tendus de son cou, l'invitant à se détendre. Il ne la repoussa pas, mais ses doigts investigateurs rencontrèrent seulement de la résistance et finalement elle se savait battue. Elle laissa ses mains glisser au loin, se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe, puis retourna à son travail. S'il avait plus à dire, il le dirait quand il serait prêt.  
  
Le dîner, tel qu'il était (dix mois de mariage avaient fait peu pour améliorer ses compétences culinaires médiocres), ne mit pas longtemps à finir de cuire. Elle espérait que Rogue mangerait, mais il pourrait très bien ne pas le faire; et dans les circonstances actuelles elle pourrait difficilement le blâmer. Et bien, dans le pire des cas, elle avait assez faim pour deux. Cela avait été un jour animé au laboratoire de St Mangouste et elle avait à peine eu la chance de grignoter une bouchée entre deux potions.  
  
Elle agita sa baguette et un panier de petits pains chauds vint en flottant de la cuisine, suivit par une quiche au poulet légèrement trop cuite et un bol de légumes à l'air assez flasque. Quand ils se furent posés sur la table, elle alluma les bougies avec un charme murmuré et dit d'une voix prudente, "Severus ?"  
  
Aucune réponse. Elle attendit un moment, puis tira sa chaise, s'assit et commenca mécaniquement se servir à pleines cuillérées. À mi-chemin de finir de beurrer son petit pain elle entendit un soupir à peine audible, un murmure de robes de velours et un grattement de bois sur bois; quand elle leva les yeux, son mari était assis en face d'elle, avec une torsion à sa bouche qui était cousin issu de germain d'une excuse.  
  
Pour cacher son soulagement, elle prit une bouchée de tarte de poulet (elle n'était pas si terriblement brûlée, après tout) et pendant quelques moments ils mangèrent tous deux en silence, les yeux fixés sur leurs assiettes. Alors elle sentit un contact sur sa main et leva les yeux pour voir Rogue la regarder d'égal à égal.  
  
"Je ne peux pas laisser cela recommencer," dit-il , sa voix très douce. "Tu le comprends."  
  
Elle connaissait ce regard dans ses yeux; il avait pris une décision. Lentement elle posa sa fourchette et tourna sa main pour saisir la sienne. "Tu es le Directeur de Poudlard," dit-elle . "Nous savons tous les deux ce que cela signifie."  
  
"Cela a été ... plaisant, de venir ici pour être avec toi chaque nuit. Mais je vois maintenant que c'est une indulgence je peux mal me permettre. Trop de temps a été gaspillé avant que je ne sois capable de joindre les recherches de Gemma Stubbs. Si j'avais été là plus tôt..."  
  
J'aurais pu l'atteindre avant que le Détraqueur ne l'ait fait. Les mots restèrent suspendus, inexprimés entre eux. Malgré son arrivée tardive pour participer à la cherche de la Forêt Interdite, Rogue avait été le premier à localiser la fille disparue parmi les arbres sombres et embrouillés - mais à ce moment là Gemma était déjà devenue la proie d'un Détraqueur affamé. Et Rogue, incapable de jeter un Charme Patronus avec succès, s'était trouvé impuissant à la sauver jusqu'à ce que plus d'aide arrive.  
  
Il était inutile de soutenir que Gemma Stubbs avait déjà été sévèrement blessée, qu'elle n'aurait très probablement pas survécu même si le Détraqueur n'était pas venu pour sucer son esprit et son espoir loin d'elle. Autant que Rogue était concerné, c'était son incompétence, son échec, qui avait condamné la fille - et pour cela, il ne se pardonnerait pas bientôt, peu importe combien durement Maud ou un autre pourrait essayer de le consoler.  
  
"Tu veux revenir à Poudlard pour le reste du trimestre," dit-elle tranquillement.  
  
Il lâcha sa main et ramassa sa fourchette. "Je ne vois aucune alternative."  
  
"Bien," dit-elle. "Il y a juste un problème."  
  
Son regard était à la fois circonspect et résigné quand il demanda. "Quel problème ?"  
  
"Comment vais-je aller là-haut tous les soirs pour être avec toi ?"  
  
Elle l'avait désarmé, elle pouvait le dire; sans aucun doute il avait prévu des objections, des arguments, peut-être même quelques larmes. Il savait qu'elle aimait leurs soirées calmes ensemble ici à Pré au lard, loin des demandes de l'école et du travail. Et en effet, c'était le cas. Mais la maison de campagne resterait la leur et elle pourrait toujours y revenir quand elle choisirait de le faire. Et aussi, c'était le printemps et la fin de l'année scolaire était à peine dans deux mois - après quoi elle et Severus auraient l'été entier ensemble. Et qui pourrait dire ce qui pourrait arriver d'ici septembre ?  
  
Comme Maud avait de bonnes raisons de le savoir, il était tout à fait possible que l'univers entier de quelqu'un change en une nuit. Elle ne serait pas étonnée si Rogue constatait que cela était vrai pour lui aussi. En voyant son regard d'étonnement vide, elle réussit à sourire malgré la douleur de son cœur et étendit la main pour toucher son visage.  
  
"Quoi ? Tu ne pensais pas que je projetais de te laisser dormir seul, quand même ?"  
  
Il se racla la gorge, dit d'une voix un peu rauque, "Je ne t'en aurais pas blâmé."  
  
"Pas une chance," dit-elle , soutenant son regard fixe.  
  
Il leva sa main pour couvrir la sienne où elle reposait sur sa joue, puis tourna sa bouche contre sa paume et l'embrassa. Maud ferma les yeux, sentant un vieux frisson courir à travers elle; et quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, il y avait un éclat d'amusement dans les yeux noirs de Rogue.  
  
"Je suis heureux de voir," remarqua-t-il d'une voix basse, "que la familiarité n'a pas encore fait naître de mépris."  
  
Non, pensa Maud, pas de mépris. Mais elle ravala l'impulsion de lui parler et lui sourit au lieu de cela. Un moment plus tard, un peu essoufflée - il s'était mis à grignoter le bout de ses doigts - elle dit, "Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question."  
  
Il lâcha sa main avec une expression de réticence et dit, "A propos d'aller à Poudlard, tu veux dire. Et bien, je pourrais envoyer une des carrioles sans cheval pour toi, mais c'est vraiment beaucoup plus rapide - et plus commode – de venir en balai."  
  
"La carriole, s'il te plaît," dit Maud, un peu trop emphatiquement. Les sourcils de Rogue se soulevèrent et il lui donna un regard subtil.  
  
"Tu as peur," dit-il.  
  
Elle souleva son menton. "Non. Je ne n'ai pas peur ... je préfère ne pas voler par balai."  
  
"Préfére est un peu doux, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu voler, jamais." Il fit une pause, puis conclut avec une soudaine et déconcertante certitude , "Tu n'as jamais appris."  
  
Maud était silencieuse, mangeant sans appétit les légumes sur son assiette.  
  
"Et comment," réfléchit Rogue à haute voix, "aurais-tu réussi cela ? Les leçons de vol sont standard pour les élèves de première année, à Durmstrang non moins qu'à Poudlard. Et avec Athéna sur ton épaule, tu aurais été capable de voir malgré ta cécité, donc ils ne t'auraient pas fait exempter- "  
  
Le souvenir était toujours douloureux, dix ans plus tard. "Ils ne l'ont pas fait. Severus, pourrions-nous ... ne pas parler de cela ?" Cela avait été une des pires humiliations, un des pires échecs de sa vie et elle donnerait beaucoup pour être capable de l'oublier.  
  
Rogue, cependant, n'était pas homme à renoncer facilement. "Donc, alors. Quelque chose a mal tourné. Vraiment mal, je dois penser, pour t'avoir dérangée si profondément. Et maintenant, même maintenant que tu peux voir de tes propres yeux, tu ne peux pas supporter de remonter sur un balai dans le cas où cela arriverait de nouveau."  
  
Maud ne dit rien - ce qui était, bien sûr, une confirmation en soi. Rogue insista, sa voix douce mais implacable :  
  
"Cela ne te ressemble pas d'abandonner, Maud."  
  
"Et bien," dit-elle, gardant son ton égal avec effort, "nous avons tous nos contradictions."  
  
"Peut-être. Mais-" Ses yeux sombres étaient concentrés, tenant les siens - "c'est plus qu'une bizarrerie ou qu'une question de goût. C'est une affaire non terminée."  
  
"La vie est pleine d'affaires non terminées."  
  
Il agita sa main dédaigneusement. "Ne me donne pas de clichés, Maud. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu dois y faire face. Tu l'as évité assez longtemps : il est temps que tu essayes de nouveau."  
  
Sa tête se releva d'un air provoquant. "Offres-tu de m'apprendre ?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
La promptitude de la réponse surprit Maud. Cela semblait une sorte absurde de travail à entreprendre pour le Directeur de Poudlard, apprendre à une femme de vingt-et-un ans à voler en balai. Et pourtant ... il pourrait y avoir une raison simple à cela. Maintenant que l'école avait trouvé un nouveau professeur de potions, Rogue passait tout son temps à faire du travail administratif et de surveillance et ne mettait pratiquement jamais plus pied dans une salle de classe. Ce pourrait-il qu'il éprouve des démangeaisons d'avoir l'occasion d'apprendre quelque chose à quelqu'un- quoi que ce soit – à nouveau ?  
  
Il était aussi possible, comprit Maud, qu'après l'échec perçu avec Gemma Stubbs, Rogue ait besoin de quelque façon de s'affirmer de nouveau, une chance de réussir - même une si petite chose comme apprendre à sa femme à voler. Mais avec l'incident de Gemma à l'esprit, Maud ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas la seule ici avec un manque malheureux dans son éducation. Et peut-être ... peut-être était-ce la clef.  
  
"D'accord," dit-elle tranquillement. "Mais à une condition."  
  
La bouche de Rogue étant pleine, il ne dit rien; mais un geste économique de sa fourchette l'invita à continuer.  
  
"Je te laisserai m'apprendre à voler en balai ... si tu me laisses t'apprendre à conjurer un Patronus."  
  
Cela frappa au but. Il s'étrangla, rougit et prit une petite gorgée hâtive de vin. "Je suis tout à fait familier avec le Charme Patronus," dit-il brusquement, quand il put parler. "Je n'ai pas besoin-"  
  
"Je n'ai aucun doute que tu es très au courant de la théorie, Severus. Très probablement tu pourrais même l'enseigner." Elle fit une pause, l'observant étroitement. "Mais as-tu, toi-même –as-tu jamais lancé le charme avec succès ? Sais-tu même ce qu'est ton Patronus ?"  
  
"Maud-"  
  
"Severus." Sa voix était calme, mais implacable. "Si tu ne veux pas apprendre cela, même de moi, alors ne me reproche pas de ne pas vouloir apprendre à voler, même de toi."  
  
Silence. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se raidirent, son visage se durcit d'une manière têtue et un instant elle pensa presque qu'il rejetterait le marché; mais alors il inspira profondément par le nez, desserra les dents et dit, "Très bien."  
  
Maud pencha la tête pour cacher son sourire – puis se rappela avec quelque dépit qu'en fait elle n'était pas sortie gagnante de l'argument. En fait, tout ce qu'elle avait vraiment accompli était de s'engager à la possibilité de deux échecs humiliants, au lieu d'un. Elle savait ce à quoi ressemblait d'être l'élève de Rogue; comment se débrouillerait-elle en tant que son professeur ?  
  
Et bien, indépendamment de la réponse, cela devrait attendre au moins jusqu'à demain. Déjà il faisait trop sombre et il était trop tard pour qu'ils commencent l'une ou l'autre des leçons proposées. Et si elle connaissait Severus, maintenant que les deux d'entre eux avaient fini leur conversation il voudrait revenir à Poudlard dès que possible, pour éviter d'ajouter quelque nouvelle culpabilité à sa conscience. Avec une chiquenaude de sa baguette elle Repoussa les plats dans la cuisine, puis dit dans ce qu'elle espérait être un ton badin, "Alors, quand voudrais tu commencer ?"  
  
"Demain," dit-il, son visage illisible, "aussi tôt que tu le trouves convénient."  
  
Elle aurait dû voir cela l'arriver, pensa Maud d'un air piteux; c'était vendredi, après tout. "Disons neuf heures demain matin, alors ?"  
  
Il inclina la tête et les lignes de tension de son visage se détendirent un peu. "Nous aurons besoin d'un emplacement convenablement privé..."  
  
"Le Stade Rathbogle ?" Le terrain de Quidditch le plus proche de Pré au lard, il était fermé, à l'écart et avec l'équipe locale déjà éliminée du tournoi, il était peu probable que qui que ce soit soit là demain. Maud n'avait pas mis de pied dans un stade de Quidditch depuis la demi-finale de Coupe de la Ligue à Dartmoor il y a deux ans et ses mémoires de ce jour n'étaient pas exactement positive; mais il y avait une certaine satisfaction sinistre à la pensée d'affronter plusieurs de ses fantômes personnels en une fois.  
  
La bouche de Rogue eut un tic. "Très bien, alors. Je te rejoindrai là-bas." Il se leva et repoussa sa chaise; Maud fit de même et ils restèrent debout un moment à se regarder avant qu'il ne se penche pour l'embrasser légèrement sur la joue.  
  
Elle voulait prendre son visage entre ses mains et tourner sa bouche vers la sienne et ne pas le laisser partir, mais finalement elle ouvrit seulement les yeux et lui fit un sourire cordial, même quelque peu hésitant. "Fais attention à toi," dit-elle.  
  
Il inclina la tête, puis se tourna brusquement et marcha à grands pas vers la porte. Faisant tournoyer son manteau pour le mettre sur ses épaules, il quitta le cottage sans regarder derrière lui. Maud resta debout un moment avec ses mains accrochées à la table, regardant fixement, aveuglément dans le feu; alors elle se donna une petite secousse lourde de reproches et alla se faire une tasse de thé.  
  
Il y a de pires choses , se dit-elle en mesurant la quantité de feuilles de framboisier rouge et de menthe poivrée séchée dans la bouilloire, qu'une soirée calme seule avec un livre. D'autant plus que, si tout se passait bien, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se résigner à beaucoup plus de nuits solitaires.  
  
Maud s'assit dans la chaise à côté de la cheminée, ramassa le mince volume rouge qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de St Mangouste (elle soupçonnait que Severus n'avait même pas tant soit peu remarqué le titre) et commença à lire de façon déterminée. Demain, se dit-elle, viendrait bien assez tôt.  
  
* * *  
  
Perversement, Maud avait espéré qu'il pleuvrait; mais l'aube du jour suivant arriva portant toute les promesses d'un beau matin de printemps. Cependant, se dit-elle comme elle s'habillait et mangeait un petit déjeuner hâtif mais substantiel, le temps pourrait encore être enclin à changer...  
  
Maintenant, cependant, debout sur l'herbe chauffée par le soleil du Stade Rathbogle, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel sans nuages et eut une petite grimace de résignation. Un moment plus tard, tout autre espoir d'évasion s'éteint comme son mari, une grande figure maigre dans des robes couleur de mousse, Apparut vers les poteaux de but de l'autre côté du stade et commença à marcher vers elle de manière décidée.  
  
Il portait deux balais sur son épaule, qui lui donnait un air inhabituellement sportif et Maud entretint une brève notion pleine d'espoir de le séduire; mais comme il s'approchait elle vit l'air déterminé sur son visage et elle se rendit compte que toute tentative de le distraire - même celle-là - serait futile. Elle respira à fond, lissa le devant de ses robes et dit avec une gaieté forcée, "Et bien, me voila."  
  
"Vraiment," dit Rogue, lui arquant un sourcil noir. "Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné." Il balança les balais de sur son épaule, lui remit le plus petit. "Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être inepte, Maud, même le matin. Est-ce l'excitation, la crainte, ou l'effet troublant de ma présence ?"  
  
Il la provoquait délibérément et d'habitude Maud aurait répliqué quelque chose, ou une plaisanterie ou une réprimande; mais aussitôt que sa main se ferma autour du balai, tous ses muscles devinrent rigides et sa mâchoire se bloqua. L'affolement bouillonnait en elle et elle pouvait à peine même penser avec cohérence, sans parler de parler. C'était pire qu'elle avait craint, même pire que ce qu'elle s'était permis d'imaginer possible. En aucune façon elle ne pourrait faire cela...  
  
"Maud." Il prononça son nom sur un souffle exhalé, laissa tomber son balai et la prit par les épaules. "Regarde-moi."  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, pas même pour soulever sa tête. Le bois était grossier contre ses doigts et le nom terni et doré Brossdur était à peine lisible sur le manche : un vieux balai scolaire de Poudlard, vétéran de centaines de classes de vol. Très ordinaire, très sûr. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'en avoir peur, aucune raison du tout -  
  
"Maud!" mordit la voix de Rogue, urgente et commandant. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains, la força à le regarder. "Arrête cela. Maintenant."  
  
Elle le regarda fixement d'une manière un peu extravagante, sa respiration rapide et peu profonde. Ses yeux étaient déterminés, noirs dans le noir, forant les siens. "Je ne te laisserai pas tomber," dit-il d'une voix douce, mesurée, " M'entends-tu, Maud ? Je. Ne. Te. Laisserai. Pas. Tomber."  
  
Mais je ne suis pas tombée, voulut-elle lui dire, du moins pas tout d'abord - mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un petit bruit de protestation et ensuite à sa frustration et honte ses yeux s'emplirent soudainement de larmes.  
  
Tout allait de travers, pensa-t-elle désespérément, cela l'exaspérerait seulement, il penserait qu'elle était complètement ridicule et peu raisonnable - mais alors ses bras se replièrent autour d'elle , il la tira contre lui très proche et elle enterra son visage dans son épaule et pleura avec un soulagement véritable.  
  
"Raconte-moi," dit-il un moment plus tard, sa voix basse mais autoritaire. "Raconte-moi ce qui est arrivé. Tout."  
  
Elle ferma les yeux, se força à prendre des inspirations lentes, régulières et répondit d'une voix tremblante :  
  
"Ce n'était pas la faute d'Athéna, pas vraiment - j'aurais dû savoir-"  
  
Doucement, inexorablement, il la guida vers une place près des gradins et la fit s'asseoir sur l'herbe douce, ses bras l'encerclant toujours. "A partir du début, Maud."  
  
Elle se mordit la lèvre, inclina la tête et essaya de nouveau. "C'est arrivé mon premier jour à Durmstrang..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Elèves, alignez vous ici," aboya Maître Polovtsy, dirigeant un doigt noueux vers le sol devant lui. "Vous tous. Maintenant."  
  
Maud, son cœur martelant dans sa gorge, rassembla les jupes lourdes de ses robes bordées de fourrure et s'empressa d'obéir. Sur son épaule, Athéna donna une petite huée d'alarme et enfonça ses serres, comme si elle sentait la nervosité de sa maîtresse.  
  
"Non," dit Maître Polovtsy, agitant une main énervée vers elle. "Non, non, non. Mlle Maugrey-" Il commuta à l'Anglais pour son avantage, ce qui le fit seulement avoir l'air d'autant plus condescendant - "Ze n'est pas nécezaire pour vous. Voz pouvez rezter de côté et attentre juzqu'à ze que les audres finizent."  
  
La tête de Maud se releva, son jeune visage féroce de détermination et de fierté piquée. "Je peux faire cela, Maître," répondit-elle dans son Russe nouvellement acquis, énonçant les mots peu familiers soigneusement. "Je peux être aveugle, mais à travers les yeux d'Athéna, je peux très bien voir. S'il vous plaît, monsieur, laissez-moi essayer."  
  
Le vieil enseignant serra les lèvres et rétrécit ses yeux vers elle. Maud souleva son visage son visage vers lui d'un air suppliant, ses mains étreintes sur son sein et enfin Polovtsy donna un petit soupir et se détourna. Quand il parla de nouveau, c'était à la classe entière : "Choisissez chacun un balai de la hauteur appropriée, alors-" Il donna un petit coup de baguette vers la porte de l'abri derrière lui; elle s'ouvrit à la volée et une pile de balais tomba en cliquetant sur l'herbe. "Un par un, s'il vous plaît. N'essayez pas de faire voler votre balai avant d'avoir de nouvelles instructions."  
  
A travers le regard fixe et stable du petit hibou sur son épaule, Maud regarda comme le premier étudiant, un garçon godiche au nez recourbé, marcha à grands pas vers la pile de balais et les examina rapidement, tenant chacun devant son menton jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve un à la hauteur correcte. Ce garçon savait ce qu'il faisait, elle pouvait le dire : cette première classe de vol serait probablement sa dernière. Maud, cependant, n'avait aucune telle confiance et quand son tour vint de choisir un balai, elle le fit avec des mains qui tremblaient un peu.  
  
"Maintenant," dit Polovtsy quand ils eurent tous choisi un balai, "vous prendrez la position appropriée..."  
  
Pendant les quelques minutes suivantes Maud observa et écouta attentivement comme Maître Polovtsy montrait la méthode correcte pour monter et descendre de leurs balais et les instruisait dans les principes de base du vol. "Il n'y aura aucune acrobatie idiote ici," dit-il d'un ton craquant. "Vous monterez chacun sur votre balai, volerez sur une courte distance à travers le champ, autour de cet arbre et reviendrez-" Il dirigea un doigt courbe vers un grand, pin plein d'aiguilles , isolé à environ cinquante mètres de distance - "et ensuite ferez un atterrissage simple de retour au point de départ. Regardez mon exemple."  
  
Avec le bien-être d'un joueur Quidditch chevronné Polovtsy enjamba son balai et s'éleva sans à-coup en l'air. Lentement il glissa au-dessus du champ, passant à une distance respectueuse du pin en tournant autour de lui, puis revint et atterrit légèrement sur ses pieds. "Si vous volez plus haut que six mètres," dit-il , "vous perdrez des points. Si vous volez trop rapidement, vous perdrez des points. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"  
  
"Oui, Maître Polovtsy," dirent les étudiants en choeur, mais Maud pouvaient voir certains d'entre eux rouler des yeux, railler même, en le disant. Et bien, c'était peut-être un exercice idiot pour beaucoup de ses camarades de classe, mais Maud était reconnaissante pour sa simplicité. Avec si peu à faire, sûrement il y aurait de même que peu de choses à faire de travers...  
  
Un à un les étudiants se dirigèrent vers la marque de départ et suivirent les instructions de Polovtsy. Certains d'entre eux semblaient nerveux et vacillaient sur leurs balais; d'autres décollaient trop à la hâte ou volaient trop haut et recevaient une réprimande aboyée; mais personne ne semblait avoir quelque ennui que ce soit à achever l'exercice. Ainsi quand le tour de Maud vint enfin, elle s'avança tête haute, prenant conscience du poids léger mais rassurant d'Athéna sur son épaule et prit position à la marque sans hésitation. Même les murmures sceptiques de ses camarades de classe et le regard pénétrant de Polovtsy, ne pouvaient la secouer maintenant.  
  
Je peux faire cela, pensa-t-elle avec assurance. Nous pouvons faire cela.  
  
"Allez," dit Polovtsy avec rudesse et avec un coup de pied léger de ses talons contre l'herbe, Maud s'éleva en l'air. La joie de vivre l'emplissait comme elle glissait vers le haut et en avant, le balai la portant facilement au-dessus des têtes de ses camarades de classe, le pin non moins clair dans sa vision empruntée au hibou qu'il l'aurait été dans la sienne propre--  
  
- Et ensuite tout tourna mal.  
  
Les hiboux sont habitués à voler, pas à être portés en vol et malgré toute sa formation, l'esprit d'Athéna ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre l'idée d'être assis immobile sur l'épaule de Maud tandis que les deux d'entre eux étaient en air. Déconcertée, elle retourna à son instinct : ses serres desserrées, ses petites ailes s'étendant large et avant que Maud ait même compris ce qui arrivait le petit hibou s'était envolé.  
  
Une vague de nausée s'abattit sur Maud comme le monde s'inclinait et tournoyait, le pin disparaissant et réapparaissant vertigineusement de son champ de vision. Athéna, confuse mais loyale, avait dépassé sa maîtresse et s'agitait autour d'elle en cercles, prononçant quelques hululements de confusion. Mais avec sa vision toujours liée au hibou, Maud pouvait seulement voir ce qu'Athéna voyait et pas où elle elle-même pouvait se diriger--  
  
"Que faites-vous ?" cria la voix de Polovtsy du sol, sonnant très petite et lointaine. "Fille folle! Descendez! Vous êtes trop haute! Vous allez trop vite!"  
  
Ayant la nausée, impuissante, Maud s'accrocha au balai comme il tressautait et se dérobait au-dessous d'elle, le vent se précipitant sur son visage et fouettant ses cheveux. L'arbre était à sa gauche - non, derrière elle - maintenant venant de sa droite - elle le survolait - il était derrière elle de nouveau--  
  
Un instant plus tard elle découvrit exactement où le pin était, en allant s'écraser parmi ses branches. Elle entendit un craquement de vol en éclat comme le manche du balai se brisait – le claquement beaucoup plus terrible d'os se cassant--  
  
Alors sa tête frappa le tronc, le bois inflexible se fracassant sur son visage comme le poing d'un géant et elle ne sut pas plus.  
  
* * *  
  
"J'ai passé trois semaines à l'hôpital," dit Maud, avalant durement, ses yeux fermés contre la douleur du souvenir. "Mon poignet était cassé, et ma clavicule, et mon nez ... j'ai perdu la plupart de la peau du côté droit de mon visage et quand je suis tombée de l'arbre je me suis aussi fracturé le crâne. Durmstrang avait un très bon professeur de potions et même un medicomage meilleur encore, alors ils ont réussi à guérir les os et empêcher que j'aie des cicatrices évidentes. Mais pendant quelque temps ils n'étaient pas été sûrs que j'allais vivre..."  
  
"Et quand tu t'es réveillée," dit Rogue d'un ton égal, "je soupçonne que tu n'étais pas sûre de le vouloir."  
  
Elle prit une respiration profonde, frissonnante. "Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont fait, cela faisait quand même plus mal que tout ce que j'avais jamais imaginé. Et l'humiliation - savoir que je venais de me prouver être une estropiée impuissante devant tous mes camarades de classe, sachant que Maître Polovtsy ne me laisserait jamais prendre une autre leçon de vol - la compréhension que je ne pouvais simplement pas monter sur un balai de nouveau, même s'il me laissait le faire – ce qui était presque aussi mauvais."  
  
"Tu n'as aucun camarade de classe maintenant. Ni rien à prouver."  
  
"Je sais."  
  
"Et cette fois, ta vision est la tienne. Elle ne va pas s'envoler loin de toi."  
  
"Je sais."  
  
Ses bras se serrèrent autour d'elle pendant un instant, muettement rassurant; puis il la libéra et se leva sans à-coup sur ses pieds, offrant une longue main maigre pour l'aider. "Très bien, alors," dit-il . "Commençons."  
  
* * *  
  
"Les pieds fermement sur le sol," dit Rogue, marchant à pas mesurés autour d'elle pendant qu'elle prenait la position appropriée. "Les deux mains sur le balai. Regarde droit devant..."  
  
Forçant son esprit à se vider, Maud obéit à ses instructions. Tant qu'elle ne pensait pas, ne se souvenait pas, ne se permettait pas de s'abandonner à la crainte irrationnelle, cela devrait être simple. Elle n'avait pas peur du vide, ni de la vitesse, après tout; seulement de perdre le contrôle et se heurter à quelque chose et Severus ne laisserait jamais cela arriver. En plus, maintenant qu'elle avait finalement avoué le secret longtemps enterré de sa phobie de voler à quelqu'un, cela devrait compter pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Rogue finit sa phrase : "... et décolle doucement ."  
  
Maud inspira profondément, serra sa prise sur le balai et poussa ses pieds contre le sol. Ou plutôt essaya, mais ses jambes refusèrent d'obéir. Encore une fois, tous ses muscles s'étaient enfermés dans une rigidité tremblante, la laissant impuissante.  
  
"Je ne peux pas," réussit-elle à haleter. "Je veux , j'essaye – juste je ne peux pas ."  
  
"Maud." La voix de son mari était craquante d'autorité et, comme elle l'avait redouté, d'impatience. "Comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, je serai juste là à côté de toi. Il n'y a rien à craindre."  
  
"Penses-tu que je ne le sais pas ?" Son propre caractère était difficile à réveiller et prenait rarement le dessus d'elle, mais la frustration pure l'amena à la surface. "Je ne suis pas une imbécile, Severus. Bien sûr que je te crois. Mais cela n'a aucun rapport avec la logique, ou aucune sorte de raison. Mon corps ne veut simplement pas coopérer ." En colère elle rejeta brusquement le balai loin d'elle, l'envoyant rebondir à terre. "Cela ne sert à rien d'argumenter. Rentrons juste à la maison."  
  
"Pas encore."  
  
"Severus-"  
  
Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, les saisissant durement. "J'ai dit, pas encore. Si tu ne peux pas supporter de voler seule, il y a un autre moyen." Avec un claquement de doigts il Appela le balai tombé, le joignit à celui déjà dans sa main et dit "Copulo!"  
  
Maud posa une main sur sa bouche, supprimant l'impulsion de rire sottement. Rogue arqua un sourcil noir et ouvrit sa main pour montrer que les deux manches s'étaient combinés à sa commande, aboutissant à une invention allongée à l'air étrange avec un jeu double de brindilles au bout.  
  
"Un balai en tandem ?" dit Maud, regardant vers le bas ,incrédule.  
  
"Et bien, j'aurais pu allonger un balai simple, y mettre un Charme de Coussinage supplémentaire et doubler ses capacités de support de poids. Mais pourquoi tout cet ennui ?" Avec un crochet de ses doigts et un «debout » murmuré il fit planer le nouveau balai entre eux. "Monte."  
  
Avec doute Maud balança sa jambe par dessus le manche, le sentant s'abaisser légèrement sous son poids. "Et maintenant ?" commença-t-elle à dire, puis sursauta quand le balai s'abaissa de quelques autres centimètres et quand les bras de Rogue se replièrent autour de sa taille par derrière.  
  
"Maintenant, tu ne fais rien du tout," dit-il doucement dans son oreille. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre son dos, la vibration de sa voix profondément dans sa poitrine, solide et rassurante. Les mains de Rogue s'abaissèrent pour saisir le manche devant elle, son poids l'appuyant vers avant et son corps se repliant d'un mouvement protecteur autour du sien. "Pour le moment, j'aurai le contrôle."  
  
Maud ouvrit la bouche pour protester que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il ne devait pas vraiment - et subitement ils flottaient, montant sans à-coup ensemble pendant que le sol s'éloignait au-dessous d'eux.  
  
Je vole, pensa Maud, regardant vers le bas avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'inquiétude, je vole.  
  
Et c'était un vol remarquablement maîtrisé , aussi. Ils glissèrent le long du terrain de Quidditch, faisant un cercle lent autour des poteaux de but au bout et revinrent. Pas trop haut, pas trop vite ... hé, c'était presque plaisant, maintenant qu'elle se familiarisait avec la sensation. Ce n'était pas du tout comme la première fois, avec le vent froid se déchirant dans ses cheveux et le sol tourbillonnant vertigineusement loin au-dessous d'elle comme elle spiralait hors de contrôle; ceci était chaleur , sécurité et un glissement calme au-dessus de l'herbe douce dans les bras de quelqu'un qui savait très certainement ce qu'il faisait....  
  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"  
  
Rogue ne répondit pas. Ses lèvres minces et mobiles tracèrent une ligne brûlante autour de son lobe d'oreille et vers le bas sur le côté de son cou, et ses mains - et bien, il suffit de dire qu'elles n'étaient nulle part près du balai.  
  
Maud prit une respiration frissonnante et saisit le manche du balai durement. "Tu avais promis," dit-elle faiblement, son cœur martelant en se rendant compte que sans avertissement, sans son consentement, il avait abandonné tout effort de direction et avait laissé leur vol entièrement à son contrôle. Ils sortaient de la trajectoire maintenant, bien loin du centre du terrain; si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose, dans quelques secondes ils s'écraseraient tous les deux directement dans les gradins...  
  
Désespérément, instinctivement, elle se pencha de côté et le balai corrigea sa trajectoire, les envoyant glisser de nouveau vers les poteaux de but « Bravo, » souffla Severus dans ses cheveux.  
  
"Tu as de la chance," dit Maud entre ses dents, se concentrant avec acharnement, "je ne te donne pas de coup de coude pour te faire tomber de balai."  
  
"Tu pourrais trouver cela difficile,"répondit-il , sa voix profonde d'amusement et Maud dut admettre qu'il avait raison; les mains de Rogue étaient empêtrées dans ses robes, les bouts de ses doigts brossant sa peau et il n'était pas possible qu'elle ait pu le jeter sans tomber de balai elle-même.  
  
"Tu es un homme horrible," l'accusa-t-elle , bougeant son poids vers la gauche maintenant comme ils atteignaient les poteaux de but, envoyant le balai dans ce qu'elle espérait être un virage lisse et se raidissant contre n'importe quelle nouvelle distraction que son mari pourrait projeter ensuite. Le balai vacilla, puis se stabilisa sur sa trajectoire et elle libéra son souffle de soulagement.  
  
"Oh," dit Rogue avec un air de fatuité définitive et irritante, "mais tu voles, n'est-ce pas ?" Il brossa un baiser contre sa nuque , puis replia ses bras autour de sa taille et se rassis un peu en arrière, abandonnant toute prétention d'être autre chose qu'un passager. "Tu connais mes méthodes, Maud."  
  
"Oui, eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que cette petite technique de séduire- et-distraire est quelque chose que tu as seulement osé utiliser avec moi." Elle voulait avoir l'air caustique, mais en toute honnêteté elle ne put pas réussir : aussi détourné que le stratagème de son mari ait été, il avait eut précisément le bon effet. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir peur, de se raviser. Elle avait été trop étonnée pour faire autre chose que réagir ... et maintenant qu'elle avait déjà prouvé elle pouvait tenir le balai sans risque sur sa trajectoire, ni le souci, ni la crainte n'avaient plus d'occasion de faire surface.  
  
"Oh, crois-moi," murmura Rogue, sa voix gutturale d'amusement, "je n'ai jamais été tenté de l'employer avec qui que ce soit d'autre."  
  
"Je suis soulagée de l'entendre." Quoique ce soit difficilement une révélation, comme ils le savaient tous deux .  
  
"C'est seulement qu'avec toi," continua-t-il d'un ton presque badin, " cela semble marcher tellement, tellement bien..."  
  
Il était temps, pensa Maud un peu hystériquement, qu'ils ramènent cette conversation à un niveau plus terre à terre. Aussi satisfaisant que ce soit que Severus ait une telle confiance en sa capacité nouvellement acquise de voler, elle était loin d'être aussi sûre elle-même. Elle fit un effort futile, d'une main d'éloigner ses mains en les frappant, puis poussa le balai vers le sol, les envoyant descendre lentement. Elle se rend compte seulement à la dernière minute qu'elle avait oublié comment elle était supposé atterrir, mais d'ici-là le point était discutable, puisque Rogue roula simplement hors du balai et la tirant sur l'herbe avec lui.  
  
"Tu-" haleta-t-elle outragée, mais n'alla pas plus loin, comme il prit son visage entre ses mains et pencha sa bouche sur la sienne en un long baiser approfondi et lent.  
  
Pendant un instant ou deux elle se débattit contre ses épaules, ne voulant pas récompenser sa mauvaise conduite en coopérant; alors la chaleur du gazon sous son dos et le soulagement d'être sans danger sur le sol de nouveau fondit sa résolution et elle se trouva répondre de la même manière. Il y eut quelques instants de silence profond, avant qu'elle n'ait le souffle suffisant et l'occasion de murmurer, "Severus-"  
  
Il la libéra et s'assit, ses sourcils soulevés en question.  
  
"Pas ici," dit-elle.  
  
Un coin de sa bouche se souleva. "Non, en effet non. Je pense que nous nous sommes assez donnés en spectacle déjà - même sans spectateurs." Ses longs doigts emmenèrent une mèche de cheveux loin de son visage dans un geste qui était presque tendre; puis il se mit sur ses pieds d'un mouvement fluide et tendit une main pour l'aider.  
  
Maud prit sa main, le laissant la tirer sur ses pieds. Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un demi-sourire faible et dit, "Merci. Alors, alors ... passerons-nous à la deuxième partie de notre leçon ?"  
  
Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent dans un froncement de sourcils. "Ce serait prématuré, tu ne penses pas ?"  
  
Oh, non, Severus. Tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement. "Je ne pense pas ," dit-elle, gardant délibérément son ton léger, badin. "Je pense que je comprends l'essentiel tout à fait bien maintenant ... peut-être que je l'essayerai même de nouveau toute seule, un de ces jours."  
  
"Un de ces jours ? J'avais pensé que tu aurais besoin de cette compétence un peu plus tôt que cela." Il essayait d'être patient, elle pouvait le dire, mais le resserrement lent de sa mâchoire le trahissait. "Ou as-tu changé d'avis à propos de-"  
  
"Certainement pas. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je volerais jusqu'à Poudlard, même si je savais comment voler. Cette assomption était entièrement la tienne."  
  
"Tu ne peux pas avoir encore peur." Sa voix était plate.  
  
"Pas de la manière que tu penses, non. Mais il y a des moments où se déplacer en balai est la meilleure et la façon la plus sensée de voyager ... et des moments où cela ne pourrait pas être tout à fait aussi ... recommandé." Elle fit une pause, l'observant d'un regard oblique et ajouta de la même voix trompeusement calme, "Ou confortable."  
  
Il y eut un moment de pause, tandis qu'il la regardait avec des yeux rétrécis : puis son visage devint lentement et absolument blanc et elle sut que les indices se rassemblaient enfin pour lui. "Le livre," dit –il d'une voix rauque. « A coté de la cheminée. Hier soir. »  
  
"Oui."  
  
"J'ai pensé..." Il s'arrêta, sa bouche sèche. "J'ai pensé que c'était pour ton travail."  
  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Difficilement. Pas à moins que je ne me lance dans un tout nouveau domaine de médecine. Quoique de l'avis de tout le monde, les potions aient quelque application, comme tu l'as sans aucun doute observé hier soir..."  
  
La boîte de thé de feuille de framboise rouge avait été laissée sur le manteau de la cheminée, clairement labellée ; il devait l'avoir vu, mais été trop pris dans ses propres pensées morbides pour enregistrer l'incongruité. Après tout, personne ne buvait cette infusion particulière pour son goût, comme n'importe quel bon étudiant en Potions ou Botanique le saurait.  
  
"Maud." Il avança d'un pas vers elle, son expression illisible. "Tu n'es pas sérieuse."  
  
"Oh, si." Elle parla doucement, mais avec emphase. "Donc tu vois, maintenant, pourquoi je préférerais la carriole . Ce serait une chose de voler au-dessus le lac et de la falaise à Poudlard s'il n'y avait que moi à prendre en compte, mais..."  
  
"Assez." Sa voix était sans couleur. "Dis-le juste, Maud."  
  
Elle n'aurait pas du prendre plaisir à cela, elle le savait ; mais considérant le tour qu'il venait de lui jouer pour la faire voler sans aide, cela semblait tellement délicieusement adapté. "Très bien," dit-elle, soulevant son menton et le regardant dans les yeux. "Severus...  
  
"... tu vas être père."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Quel choix intéressant de mots, Maud, fut la première pensée de Rogue; et son esprit - qui avait commencé à lutter avec le concept une minute auparavant, diminuant quelque peu l'impact stupéfiant de sa déclaration - énuméra toutes les autres façons dont elle aurait pu l'exprimer. Presque toutes commençaient avec "Je". Quelques-unes avec "Nous". Aucune d'elle avec "Tu".  
  
Il savait qu'il la regardait toujours fixement, gelé, les lèvres serrées et silencieux, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à que dire en réponse. Elle l'avait tout à fait jeté sur ses genoux. Aucune des réponses qu'elle attendait de lui ne sortirait de sa bouche et son premier instinct, un démenti complet du nouveau statut elle lui venait d'accorder, serait à la fois enfantin et peu réaliste. Finalement, stupidement, il décida pour :  
  
"Quand ?"  
  
La tension aux bords de la bouche de Maud se détendit un peu. "On dirait Decembre."  
  
Il fit un calcul rapide. "Et … depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?"  
  
Cela devait avoir sonné plus durement qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention, parce que Maud tressaillit légèrement. "Je ne pas voulais pas t'inquiéter," dit-elle, répondant à l'implication plutôt que la question. "Je n'étais pas été tout à fait sûr d'abord et ensuite …"  
  
Et ensuite tu as commencé à savourer la possibilité de me surprendre. Il pouvait difficilement la blâmer, vraiment; le regard sur son visage en ce moment devait avoir valu une semaine ou plus de silence. Ce n'était pas du style de Maud, cependant, de garder des secrets - même d'être capable de tenir des secrets, particulièrement envers lui.  
  
"Alors," dit-il, se sentant toujours verbalement incompétent. "Comment est- ce … ?" Question qui ne rime à rien . Essaie encore. "Cette potion que tu prenais. As-tu manqué une dose, peut-être ?"  
  
"Non." Elle hésita. "Quand j'ai fait le dernier lot, je … Je ne suis pas sûre que tous les ingrédients étaient frais. J'aurais dû acheter de nouvelles fournitures, je sais …"  
  
"Attends." Il la prit doucement par le menton, la forçant à le regarder directement et parla d'un ton soyeux, parfaitement contrôlé qui démentait ses sentiments. "Qui, puis-je demander, t'a formée à la fabrication avancée de potions ? Était-ce Severus Rogue, ou Tony Gamble ?"  
  
Elle rougit. "C'était toi."  
  
"Je le pensais aussi. Et quelle est la première étape intervenant dans la fabrication d'une potion ? Vérifiez la qualité de vos ingrédients." Il laissa tomber sa main et continua, sa voix serrée. "Cela devrait être automatique, Maud. C'est automatique avec toi; je l'ai vu un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu ne pourrais pas faire une telle erreur accidentellement."  
  
"Je n'ai pas pensé …"  
  
"Oh, je pense que si, cependant" Il devenait de plus en plus fâché de seconde en seconde, un sens profond de trahison se soulevant en lui. "Tu l'as fait exprès."  
  
"Non! Je ne savais pas que les herbes ne marcheraient pas. Je savais que je prenais un risque, mais ce n'était pas …" Elle sembla reconsidérer l'utilité de finir la phrase. "En tout cas, je ne l'ai pas exactement fait toute seule," continua-t-elle, mais il l'interrompit énergiquement de nouveau .  
  
"C'était seule, Maud. Tu as choisi de ne pas me consulter; tu m'as rendu un participant inconscient, comme … comme un ingrédient de potion."  
  
"Je t'ai consulté," protesta Maud, rougissant d'impatience. "Nous en avons parlé, l'été dernier. Nous avons reconnu que nous voudrions avoir des enfants un jour."  
  
"Et, si tu te rappelles, j'ai exprimé quelques soucis à propos de commencer notre famille de quelque façon précipitée que ce soit."  
  
"Tu as dit ' pas maintenant ' et j'étais d'accord. Mais chaque fois j'ai essayé d'en reparler, tu as changé le sujet." Elle baissa la tête, ajouta une voix plus tranquille, "je pense que cela aurait toujours été 'pas maintenant '."  
  
"Donc tu t'es décidée à … prendre un risque. Un pari," ajouta-t-il cruellement. Elle le connaissait bien trop bien; c'était le problème. Si elle l'avait pressé il y a quelques mois et avait suggéré qu'ils essayent d'avoir un enfant, il aurait remis cela avec des promesses d'année prochaine, ou de l'année après, d'un temps où les pressions de son travail seraient moindres. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention que plus tard devienne jamais, mais finalement cela aurait très bien pu être le résultat. Il doutait de se sentir jamais prêt; il ne se sentait certainement pas prêt maintenant.  
  
Alors Maud avait pris la décision dans ses propres mains, comme une vrai Serpentard, laissant les fins justifier les moyens. Sa conscience s'était manifestée en transformant ce choix en "un accident", mais la responsabilité était toujours la sienne. Il ne devrait pas avoir à accepter quoi que ce soit de cela.  
  
Sauf qu'il le devait. Et - pour être juste - il était un Serpentard aussi et il avait fait des choix semblables au sien auparavant et avait mis le fardeau sur d'autres. Même ce qu'il venait de faire dans leur leçon de vol était un exemple; il l'avait forcée à diriger le balai elle-même, peut-être avant qu'elle n'ait été prête. Au moins Maud portait les conséquences de son choix dans son propre corps. Mais alors, les risques n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes.  
  
Tu vas être père. Il avait concentré toute son attention sur la trahison de ce moment de conception, quelque chose qui était déjà arrivé et pour lequel il ne pouvait pas, en fin de compte, faire autre chose que pardonner à Maud- étant donné les subtilités et les détours de sa propre nature ce serait hypocrite de ne pas le faire - mais ce qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas concevoir était que quelque chose en sortirait. Quelqu'un. Le corps toujours mince de sa femme, qui n'avait eu l'air aucunement différent au toucher de ses mains quelques moments auparavant, se gonflerait inévitablement ,mûrirait et changerait pour produire une nouvelle vie : un enfant, non seulement celui de Maud, mais aussi le sien.  
  
Il pouvait, apparemment, être le père d'un enfant; mais c'était une chose entièrement différente d'être un père. Il y avait la terreur même dans le mot. Des dégâts inévitables seraient faits à ce fils ou cette fille par lui, il en était sûr. Ou ses actions ou son exemple ou les contributions qu'il avait faites à la conformation de l'enfant, ou tout ensemble, noircirait la jeune vie comme une maladie invisible et rampante flétrit et décolore les feuilles d'une plante, tuant les fleurs, le fruit et l'utilité. Il n'y avait jamais eu de Rogue, à sa connaissance, qui ait eu quelque succès que ce soit en paternité.  
  
Je ne peux pas faire cela, voulut-il s'écrier à Maud. Mais bien sûr, il le ferait; il n'y avait aucun retour possible à présent et son sentiment du devoir le contraignait à accepter ce travail, même s'il c'était autant à contrecœur qu'il avait accepté d'autres rôles, plus douloureux cependant, dans le passé. Il ferait tout ce qui était dans son pouvoir pour s'assurer que l'enfant et que Maud se portent bien, à commencer par cette carriole envoyée chaque soir à Pré au lard - ou, peut-être, il serait mieux de tenir Maud éloignée des anxiétés de son travail et des défauts de la chambre à coucher de son bureau. Elle serait certainement beaucoup plus confortable à la maison et ils pourraient se voir les week-ends. Quoi qu'elle choisisse, cependant, il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.  
  
Il se rendit compte qu'il avait regardé fixement au-dessus de l'épaule de Maud pendant plusieurs minutes. "Severus ?" disait-elle avec hésitation.  
  
Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur elle de nouveau. "Maud", commença-t-il et s'arrêta. Il y avait des moments où sa voix ne lui obéissait simplement pas, où le ton et les mots surgissaient dans une forme complètement différente de celle qu'il avait prévue. Il ne voulait pas la blesser et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sonner comme s'il le faisait.  
  
Elle posa une main sur son bras. "Je suis heureuse de cela," dit-elle doucement, mais avec un bord distinct à sa voix. "Je regrette que tu ne puisses pas l'être."  
  
Son estomac retomba. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la blesser. Il se sentait comme s'il l'avait blessée par sa seule existence, par ses actions aveugles et ses doutes congénitaux, par son amour. Feindre le bonheur était hors de question. Le silence serait aussi blessant. L'honnêteté était impensable.  
  
En se rappelant la leçon de vol, il considéra simplement de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, comme une distraction, mais il était certain qu'elle verrait à travers cela. Et ce serait, bien sûr, une solution provisoire au mieux. Inquiétant était aussi, trouva-t-il qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'embrasser; c'était, à l'heure actuelle, un rappel trop fort de ce qui avait provoqué cette situation en premier lieu.  
  
Finalement, il exerça sa volonté pour bouger, détacha la main de Maud de son bras et marcha vers là où le balai en tandem gisait sur le terrain. "Et bien", dit-il, une bonne humeur forcée dans son ton, "nous n'aurons pas besoin de cela," et le Repoussa au bord du terrain, avec un peu plus de force peut-être que nécessaire. "Continuerons-nous la deuxième partie de nos leçons, alors, ou préférerais-tu rentrer à la maison ? Je suis sûr que tu as besoin de ton repos."  
  
Maud le regarda fixement, de l'incrédulité dans ses yeux. "Je vais bien," dit-elle , un peu froidement. "Mais pas toi, je pense. Nous pouvons rentrer si tu veux. Je doute que tu sois en état de conjurer un Patronus tout de suite."  
  
Il aboya d'un rire triste. "Je suis au moins dans une aussi bonne condition que toi tu l'étais pour voler sur balai."  
  
"Non, tu ne l'es pas. Severus …"  
  
"Oui, je le suis que diable ! Maintenant, Maud!" gronda-t-il.  
  
Il y a une minute, il n'avait eu aucune intention du tout de continuer leur tâche. Maintenant, se contrôlant à peine, sachant qu'il était plus éloigné de trouver un souvenir heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie, il était décidé à aller de l'avant.  
  
Maud regarda autour d'elle, indécise. "Je n'avais pas même pensé …" commença-t-elle. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait rien planifié pour cette partie de la leçon. Elle avait imaginé que ses nouvelles mettrait un bouchon sur la bouteille de leur journée; elle n'avait pas escompté que la solution volatile puisse faire exploser la matinée.  
  
Il soupira, montrant sa désapprobation quant à son manque de préparation et sa lèvre se frisa dans ce qui était presque un rictus. "Tu dois transfigurer quelque chose, je crois. Verto Détraqueur est le charme que tu cherches."  
  
Il, n'aurait pas en fait eu ce charme en tête - n'ayant jamais eu le désir même le plus léger de transformer quelque chose en Détraqueur auparavant – s'il n'était pas passé par hasard devant la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le soir précédent pendant que Remus Lupin donnait des leçons spéciales sur le Patronus à un groupe d'élèves avancés. S'il n'y avait pas eu sa foutue fierté, il aurait pu se joindre au cours. Au lieu de cela, il s'était éloigné aussitôt qu'il avait découvert ce qui se passait, restant seulement assez longtemps pour voir une forme argentée avec beaucoup de tentacules sortir de la baguette de Dennis Creevey et entendre son cri de stupéfaction et de triomphe.  
  
Et s'il peut le faire, je peux le faire .  
  
"Maintenant, qu'employer pour notre petite expérience ? Un balai, des cailloux, de l'herbe : pas grand chose ici. Je crois qu'il faut que ce soit quelque chose de vivant. Laisse moi réfléchir …" Il savait qu'il babillait légèrement; après avoir réussi à faire bouger sa langue, cependant, il semblait d'une façon ou d'une autre impérieux de continuer à parler. Maud le regardait toujours fixement, comme si elle rassemblait ses forces et il savait qu'un mot bien choisi de sa part pourrait l'arrêter net, le forcer d'affronter des démons pire que des Détraqueurs, les poignarder tous deux au cœur. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser l'interrompre.  
  
Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour parler et à ce même instant, il le vit : un hibou, volant paresseusement dans le ciel au-dessus du stade. Il étendit sa baguette et l'Appela; il tomba en tournoyant du ciel, battant des ailes pour résister au sort, décidé à garder la mission qui lui était attribué. Finalement, il perdit le contrôle, roulant à terre en une boule de plumes blanches et brunes. Rogue le ramassa; le hibou lutta contre lui brièvement, mais un Charme Calmant rapide mit fin à cela.  
  
"Je crois que je connais ce hibou," dit-il pensivement. "Oui", continua-t- il, détachant l'enveloppe attachée à sa jambe, "il appartient à Mlle Weasley. N'est pas ce charmant; regardez pour qui c'est, Maud. ' Harry Potter, chez M. Sirius Black, Repaire de Cafal, Trethewey, Cornouailles. ' Avec petits cœurs roses étincelants. Jetterons-nous un coup d'œil?" Il posa le hibou à demi-comateux sur le terrain et fit un mouvement de baguette comme pour décacheter l'enveloppe.  
  
Maud s'avança et arracha la lettre de sa main, avec un regard sur son visage qu'il n'avait pas vu dans des années. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?" chuchota-t-elle, furieuse. "Tu es … je ne te reconnais même pas." Elle secoua la tête. "Si, je te reconnais. Professeur Rogue, Professeur de potions, spécialisé en détentions injustes. ' J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor, M. Potter et si vous ajoutez un mot, ce sera cinquante. '" Son menton soulevé d'un air provoquant, elle le regarda dans les yeux. "C'était un faux-semblant alors et c'en est un maintenant. Je te connais trop bien."  
  
Il la regarda fixement, les poings serrés; et alors, mordant durement sa lèvre et contrôlant sa colère, regarda au loin. "Ce n'est pas un faux- semblant, Maud," dit-il durement. "C'est ce que je suis. À l'intérieur. Déloyal, mesquin et vindicatif. Égoïste, cruel, n'éprouvant aucune sympathie envers la faiblesse. Tordu." Sa voix s'étrangla.  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence tendu et alors, silencieusement et avec une très faible touche d'hystérie, Maud commença à rire. "Accordé", dit-elle finalement. "Mais même avec ce catalogue de fautes je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à lire le courrier de quelqu'un d'autre."  
  
Elle lui tendit la lettre, son visage sérieux de nouveau, confiant, mais toujours prudent.  
  
"Je l'ai fait dans le passé, tu comprends," répondit-il, prenant la lettre en lui octroyant un autre regard dédaigneux, puis la fourrant dans sa poche, "pour une juste cause. À l'heure actuelle, bien sûr, ce serait une distraction indigne du … sujet actuel." Sa bouche était sèche.  
  
La main de Maud vola vers son estomac brièvement en un geste inconscient de protection et son cœur se retourna. " N'éprouvant aucune sympathie envers la faiblesse," répéta-t-elle. "Faible dans le sens d'imparfait, ou dans le sens de sans défense ?"  
  
"Maud, je …" Il ne put pas continuer.  
  
"Parce que je pense que cela pourrait avoir de l'importance," dit-elle, sa voix anormalement calme.  
  
Il s'avança et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes. "Faible dans le sens d'insuffisant, je pense. De ne pas avoir accompli ce dont on est capable. De ne pas avoir vécu son plein potentiel." Il serra sa prise. "Pas complètement sans défense. Je n'endommagerai pas notre enfant intentionnellement. Mais c'est une très petite vertu pour baser une telle responsabilité."  
  
"Cela suffira," dit Maud lentement, "à aller de l'avant." Elle sourit. "Cela aide-t-il de l'avoir dit maintenant ? ' Notre enfant. ' C'est réel, Severus. Cela va arriver. Je pense que nous devrions commencer avec cela et avancer. Je me sens assez insuffisante moi-même, tu sais. Je ne suis pas du tout sûre que je serai une bonne mère."  
  
"Tandis que," dit-il, avec un tic sa lèvre, "je suis tout à fait convaincu que je serai un père épouvantable. Cela assure à notre enfant un début brillant dans la vie." Cela n'aidait pas le moins du monde de le dire. Tout ce que cela faisait était de semer la terreur répétitivement dans son cœur.  
  
"Je pense que tu pourras constater," lui dit-elle, "que l'instinct prendra le dessus dans une certaine mesure. De même que sur ce balai, quand tu as lâché soudainement et m'as laissé la direction. Je savais tout simplement la façon et la mesure avec laquelle se pencher. Malgré les… distractions. "  
  
Il se sentit froid. "L'instinct est exactement de quoi j'ai peur. Ou peut- être c'est plus de ….l'habitude . Du conditionnement. Je n'ai pas eu le meilleur exemple paternel moi-même."  
  
"Tu ne m'as jamais beaucoup parlé de ton père."  
  
"Je sais. Il n'y avait aucune raison de t'en parler." Il la regarda, réfléchissant; les yeux de Maud parlaient pour elle très expressément. Rapidement, instinctivement, il déplaça ses mains, tenant toujours les siennes, pour qu'elles se reposent sur son estomac, sur les débuts de leur enfant. Alors il se pencha et embrassa son front. Si elle voulait l'entendre, il lui raconterait; et quoi qu'elle pense de lui ensuite, il aurait du moins été honnête.  
  
Il la lâcha et recula d'un pas, faisant un geste vers une place sur le gazon réchauffé par le soleil. "Aimerais-tu t'asseoir ?" dit-il, un peu d'humour sarcastique lui échappant. "On ne devrait pas faire rester debout une sorcière dans ta condition délicate."  
  
Maud renifla, ressemblant terriblement à son oncle, mais s'assit, enveloppa ses bras autour de ses genoux et lui sourit. Il prit place sur le sol tout près d'elle, mais sans la toucher. Le hibou s'était endormi; il le ramassa et le lui passa, se demandant fugitivement comment elle se sentirait quand viendrait et s'il venait le moment de le transfigurer en Détraqueur. Il ne ressemblait pas à Athéna, bien sûr, plus que dans des détails comme posséder un bec et des plumes et une avoir une apparence générale de hibou; mais il sentait toujours un tiraillement de culpabilité d'avoir choisi cela, de tous les sujets possibles, pour devenir la personnification de l'horreur et de la dépression. Nous avons tous nos fantômes à affronter.  
  
"Je sais que tu as grandi à Manchester," lui suggéra-t-elle, "et vous n'étiez … pas très riches." La petite fortune de Maud héritée de ses parents était une source de quelque embarras pour elle, pensa-t-il, quand elle la comparait à ses plus maigre moyens à lui; la différence le dérangeait très peu, puisqu'il avait toujours eu assez de Gallions à Gringotts pour subvenir à ses besoins et personne dont il estimait l'avis ne pourrait vraiment penser qu'il avait épousé Maud pour son argent.  
  
Il eut un rire lugubre. "Pauvres. Nous étions misérables. Bien sûr nous n'aurions pas dû l'être. Mon père était lucrativement employé; il était marin, dans la Marine Marchande de la Magie. Il revenait seulement à la maison tous les quelques mois et d'une façon ou d'une autre sa paie ne l'accompagnait presque jamais tout à fait jusqu'à notre porte. Ma grand- mère faisait ce qu'elle pouvait; elle préparait des philtres d'amour et des potions du même genre - certaines avec des ingrédients assez douteux - et lançait des sorts sur les gens pour de l'argent. Mais nous n'avions jamais beaucoup." Maud le regardait d'un air égal, tenant le hibou dans ses genoux et caressant ses plumes. Il sentit un assaut soudain de gratitude envers elle pour n'afficher aucune pitié. Bien sûr, il n'en avait jamais montré envers elle et son enfance n'avait pas été exactement facile.  
  
"Où était ta mère ?" demanda-t-elle, après qu'il fut resté silencieux quelque temps.  
  
"Elle est morte," dit-il dit brusquement. "Quand j'étais très jeune. Je me souviens à peine d'elle."  
  
"Comment est-elle morte ?"  
  
Sa bouche s'assécha soudainement et il ne put pas répondre. Comment puis-je dire cela ? Il se mit la tête dans ses mains et la regarda ensuite de côté, son regard fixe glissant involontairement vers sa taille.  
  
"Oh," dit Maud doucement. "Je vois." Elle fit une pause, puis parla de nouveau, prudemment. "Et le bébé est-il mort aussi ?"  
  
Il hocha la tête. Mon frère. Ou ma sœur. Ils ne me l'ont jamais dit.  
  
Il y eut un silence, puis Maud dit fermement, "Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, tu sais."  
  
Il secoua la tête. "Non. Je pourrais difficilement admettre cela, après toutes les difficultés que j'ai eues à t'avoir en premier lieu." Elle sourit. Il était heureux de voir que la question ne semblait pas la déranger le moins du monde. "Les circonstances sont complètement différentes. Tu ne manqueras de rien de ce dont tu puisses avoir besoin; ma mère manquait … à peu près de tout, je suppose. Même ce jour là - et ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps, tu sais - l'accouchement était tout à fait sûr, au moins en présence d'une sage-femme formée . Elle n'avait pas … ce luxe."  
  
Le mari en mer - littéralement, quoique s'il avait été là, il l'aurait été métaphoriquement : dérouté - la mère se précipitant pour trouver l'aide, avec le petit Severus dans ses bras. Incapable d'Apparaître à cause de la douleur. Incapable d'utiliser une baguette. Il avait imaginé la scène plusieurs fois et il était étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas associée à Maud aussitôt qu'il ait entendu son annonce. Mais ceci était … un autre monde.  
  
"Alors ce n'est pas la mort de ta mère qui te dérange ?" demanda Maud.  
  
"Non. Pas plus que d'habitude, en tout cas." Il resta assis immobile un instant, sentant la chaleur du soleil sur son dos, tandis qu'il rassemblait ses pensées. "Ma grand-mère s'est occupé de moi du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais je pense que son affection est morte avec sa fille. Elle m'a appris beaucoup - elle était un strict professeur- et elle me faisait aller chercher les ingrédients pour ses potions, de toute façon que je pouvais réussir et me faisait l'aider à les mélanger. D'une étrange manière, j'ai réussi à acquérir plus de formation professionnelle en magie avant de commencer à Poudlard que beaucoup plus de jeunes sorciers mieux lotis." Il sourit avec une ironie désabusée. " Elle ressemblait probablement un peu à ton oncle à cela. Elle avait ses propres idées de constante vigilance, bien sûr."  
  
"Self-défense," murmura Maud .  
  
"En effet. Et j'en ai eu besoin, dans cet environnement. Très occasionnellement, mon père, dans une humeur effusive et titubante, m'apprenait quelque nouveau sort qu'il avait appris en Afrique ou en Inde - bien qu'il soit d'habitude trop soul pour le réussir - et il se rappelait mon existence temporairement pendant une escale dans quelque port étranger et achetait un cadeau, généralement follement inopportun pour mon âge et mes intérêts et me le rapportait à la maison. Fréquemment, cependant il était vendu ou donné quelque part au long du chemin. Et il apportait des ingrédients exotiques de potions à ma grand-mère. Je soupçonne qu'il les volait de la cargaison."  
  
Maud secoua la tête muettement.  
  
"Tout cela fait partie de la tradition de famille Rogue, tu sais," continua- t-il, incapable d'empêcher sa voix de prendre un bord amer. "Une très vieille famille de sorciers, mais peut-être pas une très respectée."  
  
"Les traditions," dit-elle, "sont faites pour être enfreintes."  
  
"Pas aussi facilement que l'on pourrait penser. En particulier dans notre monde. Mais merci pour la pensée." Il respira profondément. "Jusqu'à un certain âge, j'étais assez stupide pour continuer à essayer de plaire à mon père. Finalement, j'ai compris que c'était inutile. Ce n'était pas un grand impact - comme rentrer dans un arbre - mais un effet cumulatif, beaucoup de petites déceptions. Il y eut un jour particulier cependant - je pense que j'avais neuf ans …"  
  
* * *  
  
Novembre. Et froid : d'une façon ou d'une autre il pouvait se rappeler comment ses mains sans gants étaient devenues rouges et douloureuses, presque mieux qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler autre chose. Il avait gratté des bernaches sur les bateaux de l'Irwell et ramassé divers autres gluantes choses innommables pour les concoctions de sa Gran et maintenant il courait vers la maison, ses trouvailles bercées dans un tissu loqueteux et trempé. Il devrait la persuader de lui apprendre le sort de séchage.  
  
Il se glissa par la porte d'entrée, appelant, "Gran! Gran! Je les ai!" Et espérant qu'une tasse chaude de thé l'attendait. Sa grand-mère leva la tête, ses yeux noirs étincelants. Elle avait un couteau dans sa main et elle taillait des rubans minuscules dans un objet pointu couleur blanc-os : corne de bicorne, pensa-t-il. Ce qui signifiait …  
  
"Ton père est rentré,"le salua-t-elle, faisant un geste avec la corne. "L'est venu à la maison d'abord cette fois, alors j'ai eu ça avant qu'il ne le fourgue." Il poussa le paquet humide vers elle et elle le déroula. "Eh. Pas mal. Bon pour trois lots, je dirais. De quoi nous occuper."  
  
Il l'ignora. "Où est Papa ?"  
  
"Comment le saurais-je ? L'est probablement retourné aux docks, cherchant la boisson et les femmes. Il finit par échouer au Griffon d'habitude ." Elle le regarda profondément. "Ne vas pas aller là-bas. Pas une place pour un enfant. Et j'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour les potions ce soir." Mais il était déjà sorti, courant de nouveau, poussant ses mains gelées dans les poches de son anorak Moldu déchiré et sale.  
  
Il mit bien plus d'une heure pour trouver le pub; il devait éviter certaines rues fréquentées par les gangs de sorciers préadolescents qu'il avait réussi à s'aliéner à un moment ou à un autre et il y avait, bien sûr, des secteurs où ni sorciers ni Moldus ne s'aventureraient sans protection adéquate. Il avait une baguette sur lui - sa grand-mère avait pour habitude "d'emprunter" des baguettes à ses clients quand leur attention était distraite et ensuite, plus tard, de "diviner" leur emplacement, une activité secondaire lucrative qui les avait laissés avec un certain nombre de rechanges non réclamées. Mais bien qu'il ait été armé, aucun des sorts sur lesquels il avait travaillé n'étaient adéquat pour attaquer plusieurs personnes simultanément, en particulier quand ils étaient plus grands que lui et se déplaçaient rapidement.  
  
Finalement, dans une rue près du Canal, une enseigne se fit évidente dans l'air humide, brumeux : un grand griffon de mauvais goût, rouge et noir, grondant d'un air heureux en gardant, non pas une marmite d'or, mais une pinte de bière. Aucun des Moldus passant ne levait même la tête; le Griffon était un pub exclusivement sorcier et ils ne le remarquaient pas. Il passa furtivement par la porte avec un air pratiqué d'invisibilité et regarda autour de lui.  
  
C'était un endroit fréquenté même aussi tôt; presque toutes les tables étaient occupées par des sorciers et quelques sorcières, de robes diverses et aux états d'ébriété variés. Un homme grand, lourd, à la barbe noire se tenait debout derrière le comptoir, versant des boissons et utilisant sa baguette pour les envoyer en volant dans les mains des clients.  
  
Son père était assis à une table dans un coin, toujours dans ses vêtements de marin, une pinte à moitié vide devant lui, évidemment pas sa première; et étalée sur lui était une sorcière blonde de cent vingt livres débordant de ses robes serrées. Severus s'approcha prudemment de la table.  
  
Son père leva la tête du cou de la sorcière blonde et ses yeux troubles se focalisèrent. "Garçon", dit-il, d'une voix un peu titubante. "Je te connais. Tu as les yeux de ta mère. Damnation." Sa bouche revint à ce qu'elle faisait un instant puis, quand il prit conscience que son fils était toujours debout là, rendit disponible à parler de nouveau. "Ta Gran t' a envoyé? Parce que si elle l'a fait, tu peux lui dire d'aller se faire voir."  
  
"Non, elle n'a pas fait. Je t'ai trouvé tout seul."  
  
"Garçon intelligent. Mon fils," dit-il, faisant un geste expansif au bénéfice de son compagnon et renversa presque sa boisson. "Prends place. Pousse toi, Marguerite," dit-il, la soulevant plus fermement sur ses genoux, libérant ainsi l'espace sur le banc à côté de lui.  
  
"Margoline," corrigea-t-elle, riant sottement. "Quel est le nom du garçon ? On peut voir que c'est le tien; regarde ce pif."  
  
"Severus. Après mon grand-père."  
  
Elle renifla. "Tu ne m'as jamais dit le tien, en y réfléchissant. Encore plus drôle, je parie."  
  
"Tiberius," affirma-t-il catégoriquement, comme si la défiant de le défier.  
  
Margoline rit sottement de nouveau et hoqueta. Severus prit une chaise de l'autre côté de la table. "Donne à boire au garçon, Dick!" appela son père et le barman répondit par un signe préoccupé.  
  
À ce moment, il y eut une explosion forte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Un corbeau grand et exceptionnellement maladroit s'envola d'une place qui avait été, jusqu'à ce moment, occupée par un sorcier aux robes noires et se posa sur l'horloge au dessus du bar. Il croassa expérimentalement plusieurs fois, puis dit, "Oh, merde, pas une maudite baguette," d'une voix rauque et mit son aile sur sa tête. Tiberius rit fort.  
  
La nonchalance du corbeau ne fut pas imitée par une femme à la même table, qui sauta sur ses pieds en hurlant des malédictions ivres. La plupart des clients l'ignorèrent complètement, mais la réaction de l'un de ses compagnons mit la moitié d'entre eux sur leurs pieds. Il dirigea sa baguette vers elle et gronda, "Endoloris!" Et elle commença à crier; à peine avait-elle touché le plancher que le barman cria, "Expelliarmus!" Et deux sorciers ressemblant fort à deux gorilles prirent le contrevenant par les épaules et le conduirent à la porte, le jetant dans la rue.  
  
Severus était un peu secoué, mais essayait dur de ne pas le montrer. Son père avala le reste de sa pinte et posa le verre sur la table avec un grand coup fort. "Un autre, Dick!" cria-t-il. "C'était aller un peu trop loin, si tu me le demandes," dit-il à son fils, avec un air de conspirateur. "Du moins en public." Une autre pinte de bière vint se poser devant lui en flottant et un verre de bièraubeurre frappa la table à côté de la main gauche de Severus.  
  
Il y eut un silence à la table interrompu seulement par les gorgées bruyantes et les rires bébêtes de Margoline. "J'en ai appris un nouveau, Papa,"dit Severus après un moment. "Tu veux voir ?" N'attendant pas une réponse, il tira sa baguette empruntée, le tenant sous la table. Il regarda vers la porte, où le lanceur d'Endoloris banni reentrait dans le pub, déterminé et furieux et lança un sort discret dans sa direction. Les jambes du sorcier se collèrent ensemble comme enveloppées par des cordes et, incapable de reprendre son équilibre à temps, il s'effondra sur le sol, impuissant. Les gorilles l'emportèrent de nouveau, vraisemblablement pour le noyer dans le canal.  
  
Severus regarda derrière lui vers son père, fièrement. "Bloque-jambe", commença-t-il "Je l'ai appris …" mais alors sa voix s'estompa. Tiberius avait ses bras autour de Margoline et son attention n'avait certainement pas été dirigée vers l'accomplissement de son fils. Il la pinça et elle poussa un cri aigu et donna une tape inefficace pour éloinger ses mains. "Ne fais pas attention à moi," dit Severus et prit une longue gorgée de sa bièraubeurre.  
  
"Quoi ?" dit son père vaguement, se redressant pour respirer. "Encore là ?" Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bar, où Dick essayait évidemment d'attraper son oeil et avait l'air inquiet. "Euh. Tu pourrais me faire une faveur, genre."  
  
Il connaissait trop bien son père pour ne pas être soupçonneux. "Quoi ?"  
  
"Je me suis arrêté par la maison d'abord. Idiot stupide, moi. Ta Gran a confisqué ma paie. Ai pas même une Noise sur moi." Il fit un sourire conciliant à son fils. "Je ne t'en demande pas, d'ailleurs. Je sais que tu es habile à la lévitation, pourtant ; suppose que tu puisses juste soulever quelques Mornilles de la poche de quelqu'un, hein ? Ils sont tous souls; personne ne remarquera rien. Pour ton vieux papa ?"  
  
Severus se gela, ne sachant pas que dire; heureusement, il ne dû dire rien finallement. Margoline, qui était resté assise avec un sourire plutôt vitreux sur son visage pendant ce dernier discours, avait semblé finalement additionner deux et deux, ou, du moins, se rendre compte que Tiberius était incapable de faire de même.  
  
"Quoi ?!" hurla-t-elle. "Espèce de … espèce de maudit bon à rien! Je devrais …" Elle poussa son hors de ses genoux, remit ses robes en ordre et le gifla. Alors elle sortit brusquement sa baguette et la tint d'un air menaçant dans sa direction, mais sembla se raviser et la rangea de nouveau. En tourbillonnant sur ses talons, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte.  
  
Il la suivit fixement du regard, frottant sa mâchoire, puis leva paresseusement sa baguette. Margoline avait été arrêtée dans l'embrasure de la porte par un grand sorcier aux robes pourpres, qui se penchait de très près et la lorgnait des yeux. Tiberius visa soigneusement et lâcha un jet de feu bleu qui bouscula proprement Margoline, la poussant dans le grand sorcier avec un cri perçant.  
  
Tiberius libèra un éclat de rire et Severus retourna son regard vers lui. "Lui ait fait une faveur, vraiment. Ca paye de faire de la publicité." Il secoua un doigt instable vers Severus. "Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose à propos des femmes, garçon. Elles viennent et s'en vont facilement ." Une ombre passa sur son visage. "Comme ta mère."  
  
Il draina son verre. "Alors tu ne m'aideras pas ?" Severus hésita, puis secoua la tête. "Merde. A quoi tu sers , alors ?" Il sembla soudainement remarquer qu'il avait toujours une baguette dans sa main et la dirigea d'une manière hésitante vers son fils. "Je pourrais te le faire faire."  
  
Severus lui rendit son regard, effrayé, mais obstinément provoquant. "Ne sois jamais sur de rien, jamais," continua son père. "Je ne penserais pas que tu étais de moi si tu n'avais pas ce nez." Il regarda sa baguette comme s'il considérait des punitions, mais l'effort d'intimidation était trop à maintenir et finalement ses yeux roulèrent et sa tête tomba en avant sur la table. Severus la regarda avec dégoût, son estomac retourné. Alors une grande figure apparut indistinctement à côté de lui et il se tourna pour voir Dick, le barman, debout à côté de sa chaise.  
  
"Encore raddin, je vois,"dit-il , d'un ton pas vraiment hostile, enlevant la pinte de verre et la baguette de la poigne de Tiberius. "Et sans le sou." Il regarda Severus comme pour évaluer son potentiel. "Veux-tu travailler pour effacer l'ardoise de ton père, mon garçon ? Parce que je pourrais avoir besoin d'un coup de main là derrière. Il y a des verres à laver, le sol à balayer. Cette horloge va avoir besoin de nettoyage." Il fit un geste vers le perchoir du corbeau. "Et je pourrais avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui peut lancer un bloque-jambe rapide sans avoir l'air de savoir qui le fait, aussi. Qu'en dis-tu ?"  
  
Il pensa à sa grand-mère qui l'attendait et à la longue soirée qui promettait d'être déprimante à la maison, à attendre que son père vienne trébucher à la porte. Ou pas. Il acquiesca brièvement, avala le reste de sa bièraubeurre - après tout, il travaillerait pour - et suivit Dick à la cuisine.  
  
"Ton père n'est pas le pire d'entre eux de quelque façon que ce soit, tu sais. Au moins il est calme. Quelques uns …" Il secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas une foule à laquelle tu veux te mèler crois-moi. Iras-tu en mer comme ton père, quand tu seras assez vieux ?"  
  
Severus secoua la tête fermement.  
  
"Quoi alors ? A quoi es-tu bon ? A part les sorts."  
  
Il ne savait pas que dire. "J'aide ma Gran avec les potions parfois. Je ne suis pas mauvais à cela."  
  
"Bien! Tu fais le ménage, et je t'apprendrai à mélanger quelques boissons. Pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de demandes dans la fantaisie ici."  
  
Severus acquiesca et plongea ses mains gercées et rougies dans l'eau de vaisselle.  
  
* * *  
  
"J'ai commencé," dit-il , ramenant ses pensées avec difficulté au soleil d'Avril, "à passer de plus en plus de mon temps au pub. Je pouvais manger mieux là-bas, d'une part; ma grand-mère était au mieux une médiocre cuisinière – ce pourquoi, à propos, je n'ai pas du tout été étonné constater qu'une élève si brillante en potions pouvait à peine chauffer le potage sans le faire brûler." Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa en réponse lui apporta quelque espoir. "J'ai appris à faire la vaisselle sans me mouiller les mains et à localiser les ennuis avant qu'il ne commencent. Mon père s'est bientôt apperçu que je travaillais pour payer ses boissons et a pris plein avantage, mais il était là très rarement. Et Dick me payait en juste proportion et était toujours juste avec moi."  
  
Il choisit un brin d'herbe et le roula entre ses doigts. "Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, tout a changé. C'était l'occasion que j'avais attendu - une chance de quitter Manchester, d'apprendre quelque chose de plus que des philtres d'amour et du gin pétillant. J'avais économisé assez d'argent pour aller à Londres acheter mes livres et fournitures. Je suis parti et j'ai à peine dit au revoir à Dick ou ma grand-mère. Mon père était quelque part au large du Brésil, je crois. Je ne suis jamais retourné là- bas."  
  
Il sourit ironiquement. "Pas que Poudlard se soit avéré être le paradis que j'avais imaginé. Mais c'était une évasion. J'ai avalé la connaissance comme mon père avait englouti les pintes de bière et c'était assez , la plupart du temps. Pour quelque temps." Arrête. Ne la charge pas plus de ton fardeau.  
  
"J'ai vu Dick une dernière fois," continua-t-il. "Quand j'étais Mangemort. J'avais une mission – peu importe laquelle - à Lancaster et après je suis allé dans un pub appelé Catherine Swynford avec mes collègues … et il y avait Dick derrière le bar. Il avait acheté le pub quelques années auparavant, s'est finalement éloigné du Canal. Avait toujours le corbeau. Aimait toujours envoyer les pintes voler à travers la pièce. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait reconnu." J'espère vraiment bien que non, de toute façon.  
  
"Et ton père ?" demanda Maud .  
  
"Je n'ai pas la moindre d'idée ce qui lui est arrivé. Et je ne m'en soucie guère," lui répondit-il. "Je regrette ne de pas avoir revu ma grand-mère, cependant Elle méritait mieux de ma part."  
  
"Elle méritait ce que tu étais incapable de lui donner. Comme tu méritais ce que ton père était incapable de te donner." Un regard de compréhension parfaite passa entre eux. Il retint son souffle, en attente.  
  
"Et bien," dit-elle finalement. "Mon premier travail était d'être espionne, tu sais. Il y a un certain nombre de traditions familiales intéressantes aussi chez les Maugrey. Et chaque famille a son mouton noir."  
  
Il rit. "Au moins une branche de ma famille est originaire de la ville de Noirrogue dans le Lancashire. Je pense que cela te donne une assez bonne idée de leur réputation. Peut-être, cependant y a-t-il eu un mouton blanc ici et là dans le lot. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me compter comme l'un d'entre eux."  
  
Maud sembla généreusement en douter. "En tout cas," dit-elle, "je peux voir pourquoi tu pourrais trouver difficile de faire apparaître un souvenir heureux. Dans certaines circonstances, du moins."  
  
Sa voix était stable, mais elle avait une note qui lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir gardé ses insécurités pour lui-même. Il attendit qu'elle se tourne vers lui et soutint ensuite son regard fixe pendant un long moment. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle avala convulsivement. Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux de nouveau, ils contenaient des larmes.  
  
"Je suis désolée,"dit-elle . "J'ai eu tort. Je ne te blâme pas si tu me laisses en prendre la pleine responsabilité." Elle regarda au loin. "Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais pas compris combien terrible..." Elle se mordit la lèvre et avala; alors son menton se souleva et elle continua avec une sorte de résolution fatale, "Mais je ne te demande pas ton pardon. Je vais partir. Tu viendras à la maison quand tu seras prêt - si tu l'es - et nous en parlerons alors. J'espère."  
  
Il ne pouvait pas bouger, pouvait à peine même respirer. Maud continua : "Cela n'a certainement aucun sens de continuer les leçons. Je ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit à t'apprendre." Elle le regarda de nouveau, ses yeux rougeauds et pleins d'une haine de soi qu'il n'était pas habitué à voir sur son visage, seulement sur le sien à lui.  
  
Aussi secoué qu'il soit, il maintint son regard fixe fixé sur le sien, ne lui permettant pas de s'échapper. Finalement il étendit la main et toucha son visage. "Laisse-moi un essai. Je pense pouvoir être capable d'y arriver," dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
  
Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme sur le point de protester et la referma ensuite . "Très bien," dit-elle après une minute.  
  
Une pensée lui vint. "Vas-tu bien ? Je veux dire, à cause de …"  
  
Elle lui donna un regard désespéré. "Severus …" Quoi que son visage puisse exprimer sembla assez rassurant , et elle continua, "Je vais très bien. Ne t'inquiéte pas." Il se mit debout et lui offrit sa main , elle la prit et se souleva facilement de terre - une vision surprenante de comment elle se déplacerait dans une autre moitié d'année le saisit - puis elle se pencha et ramassa le hibou. Il était toujours endormi. Elle caressa sa tête distraitement. "Es-tu tout à fait sûr que tu veux le faire ?" demanda-t- elle.  
  
"Bien sûr," rétorqua-t-il, avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait. Il tira sa baguette et regarda Maud en attendant.  
  
Elle respira profondément puis prit un ton doctoral, dont l'effet fut quelque peu assourdi par ses caresses continuelles du hibou. "Comme tu le sais, le Patronus est une projection des sentiments positifs inhérents à un individu, alors tu dois the concentrer sur un souvenir très heureux quand tu récites l'incantation." Elle lui lança un regard d'une seconde. "Pour conjurer un Patronus, tu dis simplement les mots …"  
  
"Je sais que dire," l'interrompit-il.  
  
"Mmm. As-tu un souvenir heureux en mémoire ?"  
  
"Oui," il dit-il fermement, en se décidant pour un qui fasse l'affaire.  
  
Maud reposa le hibou sur le terrain et ils s'en éloignèrent tous deux de dix pas, les baguettes toute prêtes.  
  
"Verto Détraqueur!" cria-t-elle et une flèche de mince flamme pourpre surgit de sa baguette vers l'oiseau qui ne se méfiait pas. Son corps se dissout alors vers le haut, se transformant en une forme grande, encapuchonnée, sombre et menaçante, une main croutée et pourrie agrippant son manteau. Le Détraqueur se dirigea vers eux, glissant silencieusement; le son de son souffle râpant emplit l'air et la lumière du soleil s'obscurcit. Rogue sentit le froid et Maud debout à côté de lui sembla soudainement à une grande distance, comme de l'autre côté d'un abîme s'élargissant où seulement les échos faibles de leurs voix pourraient s'atteindre.  
  
Il essaya durement de concentrer ses pensées dispersées sur le moment où il avait embrassé Maud pour la première fois, mais il ne pouvait pas la tenir dans ses bras en mémoire sans intrusion de l'image de Margoline se tortillant sur les genoux de son père et, à son horreur, il constata que la femme blonde qu'il embrassait avait changé de l'une à l'autre. C'était comme si toute chose bonne et pure avait été sucée de son expérience, le laissant seulement avec la saleté. Margoline rit sottement et lui pinça la joue, son père rit en titubant et Maud s'envola sur un balai; le son d'un bébé criant se répercutait dans l'air sordide. Tel père, tel fils, chuchotait une voix, douce comme une plume caressant la surface d'une potion. Sauf que tu es encore meilleur à cela. Manipulation. Tromperie. Persuasion. Les arts sombres. Son bras gauche commença à brûler.  
  
Une voix claire coupa à travers les ombres de son esprit, comme une cloche sonnant. "Spero Patronum!" Sa vision se clarifia à temps pour voir une figure blanche-argentée surgir de la baguette de Maud et se diriger à grands pas vers le Détraqueur. Avec une froideur soudaine dans son estomac, il se rappela quel était son Patronus. Il voulut fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir, mais il ne put s'empêcher de les tenir ouverts.  
  
Le Patronus retroussa les manches de ses robes dans un geste aussi familier que le propre battement de coeur de Rogue et dirigea son doigt vers le Détraqueur, qui se recroquevilla et rétrécit. Lorsque Maud cria, "Reverto!" et que le Détraqueur redevint hibou, le Patronus regarda Rogue par dessus son épaule et son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge en reconnaissant ses propres traits, transformés et glorifiés, mais reconnaissables, le regardant de ce visage surnaturel. Il pouvait voir dans son regard, pensa-t-il à la fois une reconnaissance fraternelle et une sorte de pitié terrible; seulement alors, il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit de nouveau, le Patronus était parti.  
  
Un sens de regret et de perte l'empli, avec une culpabilité obscure; il se sentait simultanément malpropre, aussi crasseux et pourrissant que le Détraqueur et d'une façon ou d'une autre racheté par le fait du protecteur de Maud. Il devint puissamment conscient de ce que les privations de l'enfance de Maud devaient avoir été, pour que son inconscient le choisisse comme symbole de délivrance. Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir une gentille licorne, non, n'est-ce pas, mon amour ?  
  
Elle le regardait fixement, tendue et le teint cendreux. "Severus, est-ce que ça va?"  
  
"Je vais … bien," repondit-il . Pas du tout bien, en fait et elle le sait très bien. "Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois."  
  
"Je ne pense pas …" commença-t-elle puis elle s'arrêta. "Tu sais," dit-elle après un moment, les lèvres encore pincées, "je crois que tu l'as fait exprès."  
  
Il sentit une montée de gratitude pour sa compréhension et pour son mensonge. "Et bien", rétorqua-t-il, sa lèvre ticant juste légèrement, "je dois admettre que je voulais le voir." Son visage devait l'avoir trahi, parce qu'elle l'étudia avec un souci apparent. "C'est très … impressionnant," continua-t-il, essayant d'avoir une touche rassurante, "bien que cela m'ait bouleversé un instant." Plus que le Détraqueur, pensa- t-il. Je savais à quoi je ressemblais laid. Je ne savais pas à quoi je ressemblais beau.  
  
"Recommençons-nous ?"dit-il rapidement. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Tant que j'en ai encore le courage.  
  
Maud acquiesca muettement. Ils regardèrent tous deux le hibou, qui sommeillait paisiblement, apparemment pas perturbé par son aventure. Rogue essaya de fixer ses pensées sur quelque souvenir heureux plus fort - et moins facilement déformable. Le moment où il avait appris la mort de Voldemort et avait vu la Marque Sombre partir de son bras : peut-être la joie la plus violente qu'il ait jamais senti dans sa vie. Cela devrait convenir. Il fit un geste à Maud comme quoi il était prêt et elle dirigea sa baguette vers le hibou et appela "Verto Détraqueur!"  
  
Le hibou se transforma de nouveau. Sous sa forme de Détraqueur, il se déplaça vers eux et une brise froide souffla du ciel s'obscurcissant. Rogue pouvait sentir le désespoir le tirer; désespérément il appela le moment de triomphe sur Voldemort, mais cela semblait sans signification, vide. Cela n'avait pas été sa victoire; il avait seulement été agité par les vents du destin comme tant d'autres, attendant un champion pour les sauver. Maudit Harry Potter.  
  
Vous pourriez avoir été victorieux, si vous ne m'aviez pas trahi, vint la voix hypnotisante de Voldemort, mais il était trop intelligent pour ce faire avoir par cela de nouveau. Il vola en bas d'une tour sur un balai, l'esprit plein de colère et de haine et ne put pas s'arrêter avant d'entrer en collision avec un arbre. Eclats de douleur : quelqu'un l'avait frappé sur la tête avec une chaise et jamais, jamais il ne serait le même. "Endoloris!" cria une voix aiguë et il se tordit à l'agonie sur le sol, impuissant. Il y avait un lac à ses pieds, reflétant les arbres; il regarda dedans et il vit qu'il avait le visage de Gemma Stubbs. Il appela pour que quelqu'un le sauve : un champion, un père; mais personne ne vint.  
  
Le patronus de Maud. J'ai besoin de le voir de nouveau.  
  
"Spero Patronum!"  
  
Il ouvrit ses yeux. Il était couché sur le sol, son corps enroulé serré, frissonnant. Le Patronus marcha à grands pas après le Détraqueur; celui-ci rétrécit et Maud le changea de nouveau en hibou, qui cligna des yeux d'un air endormi et ébouriffa ses plumes. La glorieuse silhouette blanche- argentée se tourna et le regarda de nouveau, avec pitié, mépris et une touche d'impatience, puis disparut. Maud se jeta à terre à côté de lui et saisit ses mains.  
  
"Severus, tu n'es pas prêt pour cela! Nous pourrons réessayer un autre jour. Il n'y a aucune hâte." Elle le tira dans une position assise; il tremblait toujours de manière incontrôlable. Elle écarta les cheveux de ses yeux. "Rentrons à la maison."  
  
"Non!" mordit-il. "Je vais le faire. Je ne serai pas battu par un hibou." Il se remit sur ses pieds avec peine. Maud eut l'air extrêmement hésitant, mais elle commença à soulever sa baguette de nouveau, ayant probablement compris qu'ils ne courraient aucun danger réel avec un faux Détraqueur et qu'un nouvel échec l'épuiserait très certainement pour la journée. Et ce serait un échec, s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose pour rompre le cycle. Il avait encore des souvenirs malheureux en abondance.  
  
Il dirigea sa baguette vers Maud. "Expelliarmus!" cria-t-il et sa baguette vint en volant de la main de Maud dans la sienne. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il se tourna, pas tout à fait impréparé à ce qui était sur le point d'arriver et dirigea sa baguette dans la direction du hibou. "Verto Détraqueur!"  
  
Il se souleva de nouveau, comme un mauvais rêve. La dépression et l'horreur étaient doublés cette fois, mais il les repoussa; il ne cèderait pas, ne pouvait pas céder. Un rire maniaque hurla dans sa tête, douleur, culpabilité et désespoir l'entourèrent. Il se demanda futilement s'il pouvait lutter contre un Détraqueur d'une autre façon qu'avec le Patronus – le maléfice de bloque-jambe ? Ont-ils des pieds ? - et, pour quelque raison inexplicable, se rappela le jour où il avait gâché les blagues d'un client particulièrement ennuyeux au Griffon en lui donnant des oreilles d'âne. Je ne pense pas qu'un Détraqueur s'en soucierait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pensa-t-il, n'ayant aucune idée de pourquoi cet incident lui était venu à l'esprit.  
  
Dick avait apprécié, cependant Il se rappela les remontrances brusques du barman au stupide client, son explosion dans un rire irrépressible une fois qu'ils étaient tous deux dans la cuisine et les tapes sur l'épaule qu'il avait gagnées. Cela avait été une si petite chose et elle l'avait rendu heureux toute la journée. Cela le rendait encore heureux maintenant, en souvenir.  
  
"Spero Patronum!"  
  
Il le cria sans aucune préméditation, tandis que le souvenir du rire de Dick était encore fraîs dans son esprit et n'avait aucune espoir qu'un si minuscule morceau de bonheur puisse produire quoi que ce soit de plus qu'un pétillement de substance blanche-argentée, si cela faisait quoi que ce soit. Il fut donc étonné de voir une créature énorme, à l'air féroce sortir en grondant de sa baguette et se précipiter sur le Détraqueur.  
  
C'était, naturellement, un griffon; il rit tout haut à cette vue, pensant combien c'était parfait et combien ridicule en même temps. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu à demi-peur de découvrir ce que son Patronus serait; cela semblait beaucoup plus approprié que ce soit un serpent, le symbole de Serpentard et du service de l'Ombre, ou quelque chose d'intransigeamment désagréable, comme une manticore ou un lethifold. Un griffon était si … noble. Quoiqu'ils ne soient des créatures amicales en aucune façon : ils gardaient leurs trésors – que ce soit de l'or enterré ou des barils de bonne bière - avec une persistance tenace et une détermination sanguinaire et lâchaient rarement après avoir mordu. Il y avait une certaine exactitude à sa représentation. He. Pas mal.  
  
Le Détraqueur était fourré en tas noir sur le gazon, tandis que le Patronus griffon se tenait debout au-dessus, grondant silencieusement. Rogue se reprit et énnonça, "Reverto!" Et le Détraqueur partit, remplacé par le hibou toujours somnolent. Son Patronus revint vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux par dessus son bec. Il semblait approuver. Il y avait quelque chose de familier à son bec, pensa-t-il, un peu de Dick dans sa taille et sa présence et peut-être une note de Dumbledore dans les yeux. Il le salua de la tête et le patronus répondit de même puis disparut.  
  
Maud l'avait regardé fixement bouche bée. Il se tourna vers elle maintenant et tendit sa main vers elle - attends – puis se déplaça pour ramasser le hibou. Il semblait intact et pas perturbé par son expérience. Prenant la lettre de Ginny Weasley de sa poche, il la rattacha à la jambe du hibou, puis exécuta le sort Enervate pour réveiller la chose assez pour qu'elle puisse voler. Il sembla plutôt insulté, la rejetta une boulette dans sa main puis décolla, allant dans la direction générale des Cornouailles.  
  
Il rapporta sa baguette à Maud et la lui rendit sans un mot. Elle souriait largement, les yeux plein d'étoiles. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras, regardant respectueusement au-dessus de sa tête le reflet de soleil brillant sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch puis pencha la tête et l'embrassa. Aucun fantôme ne distrait son attention.  
  
Une minute plus tard, bien trop tôt, elle se recula pour demander, "Comment as-tu fait ?"  
  
"Je vais te le remontrer." murmura-t-il et elle rit.  
  
"Non," dit-elle, le repoussant. "Le Patronus."  
  
Il réfléchit. "Je pense," dit-il lentement, "que j'ai agi d'instinct. Peut- être qu'il est sous-estimé." Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et laissa l'autre main reposer avec hésitation sur son ventre. "On ne sait jamais ."  
  
"Non," aqcuiesca Maud , mettant sa main sur la sienne. "On ne sait jamais."  
  
Cela pourrait venir tout ensemble en un assaut, un protecteur formidable contre les démons. Ou cela pourrait être beaucoup de petites choses, les unes après les autres. Il y aurait des succès et des échecs, comme avec n'importe quel travail. Il se demandait si être le Directeur de Poudlard était d'une quelconque préparation à la paternité. Cela semblait être la même chose de beaucoup de façons.  
  
"Pourrais-tu prendre le reste de la journée de congé ?" demanda Maud .  
  
"Je ne pense pas avoir vraiment le choix," dit-il. "Nous avons … beaucoup de choses à discuter."  
  
FIN 


	2. 2

Apres une ultime vérification de l'orthographe, je mets à jour ces chapitres pour la dernière fois.  
  
Encore Bravo et Merci à R.J.Anderson pour ce travail merveilleux.   
  
Voici en rappel l'ordre de la "trilogie" "Obscurité et lumière".  
  
1:L'eleve du professeur de potions  
2:Risques Personnels  
3:Si nous survivons.  
  
3bis:Une histoire de plume, risques personnels d'un autre point de vue  
3ter:Sublunaire de EH Smith: equivalent du chapitre 6 de Si nous survivons.  
4:Une extension:alors fondons, de EH Smith: équivalent de l'epilogue de Si nous survivons.  
4bis:Postscriptum,comme de l'or: de EH Smith, deux mois apres la fin de l'epilogue.  
  
5:Blessures de guerre  
6:Leçons  
7:Epiphanie  
  
Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu que ce que j'avais publié etait un brouillon comportant encore des  
mots en anglais? 


End file.
